The Hawcross Book Series
The Hawcross series is a collection of ongoing books written by Dan J. Hawkins. Set in a fictional reality; the books follows the character Rex Lincoln who acts as the series' main antagonist along with several other supporting and reoccuring characters. The series spans several years with different plot points and focuses featured in most books. The themes featured in the books are said by Hawkins to influenced on a comination of James Bond, 2000 AD, Pulp Fiction, Escape From New York and the film Heavy Metal. Hawkins has stated that he "...wanted to create a world that felt like a twisted version of "Home Sweet Home" where everyhting has become so messed up that people have just accepted the carnage and fear. Chucky does not fall under this catagory and is still fighting to restore the world to it's long gone normality". Psychodom! The first book explains of how the Earth was visited by the Alien race of the Owvers in a peace metting. The Owvers were however betrayed by the Americans who planned to steal the Owver's technology and kill them. The Owvers left Earth and left behind a race of rabid alien monsters called the Manta Beasts that tore apart and ravaged the Earth. After many years the Manta Beasts were driven into the Amazon Jungle. Japan was said to ahve survived the attack but had closed themselves off from everywhere else. England and America also survived and became united as a nation. England was air dropped next door to America with a large Island inbetween acting as a bridge and work site that was named Blue City. After some time Blue City become infuriated with both England and America and carry out several terrorist attacks on America. The American Government decide to drop an air strike on Blue City which kills millions and leads to many of it's inhabitants becoming mutants. Blue City then round up many of the mutants and use them as their new super power against both England and America who ahve united as one in what would later be called the Dark War which would take place on Blue City's doorstep, now the Battlefield. The book is set four years into the war and follows the events of several groups and people. The tales intertwine through out the book from here on. The several groups include the politics of the war where both the American President Microft Roulette and English Primeminister Peter McFarlane argue over how to deal with the war. The Juggernaut Battallion consisting of Charlie Juggernaut, Rex Lincoln, Paulie Swift, Drake Butcher and the "3 Masks" Riot, Disappointed and Mallice. The Juggernauts were dropped into the battle zone where they are sent to dispatch of Marko the "King Mutant" who has departed from Blue City as a seperatist and revolutionary. They are also sent to dispatch of anyone from Blue City they find. The Blue Thorns, a group of female assasins who are on a killing spree against anyone they can find. Izzy Bragg, a member of the Blue Thorns who has been detatched from her group and is lost in the Battlefield where she is constantly put into danger while trying to reunite with her team. Marko, the "Mutant King" and his mutant minions in the war, Issac Hood a brave soldier and a cowardly civillian named Diablus who is tagging along with him in his quest to kill Marko. Distephano, a citizen of Blue City and a criminal who has been dispatched from Blue City to kill a traitor who has stolen information on the city's weak points and is travelling to give it to America. Teddy Conway, a soldier from England who has been sent to find the Juggernaut Battallion and his travel across the Battlefield. We also have some insight into Blue City's inhabitants including Disdain, an insane Leuitenant in the Battlefield where he comes at odds with several of the book's characters. Eventually the Juggernaut Battallion fail in their mission with the 3 masks being killed by Marko. Eventually Teddy finds them and orders them to return home where they have found Blue City's weak point and are fighting them off behind the a giant wall that is now being built. Charlie Juggernaut sacrificing himself to save Chucky, Drake and Paulie who all go their seperate ways. The Blue Thorns are all killed with Izzy escaping death. She meets breifly with Issac and Diablus, teh later of whom rapes her. Izzy also befriends Flanders who helps get her to saftey out of the Battlefield. Distephano finds the traitor who is revealed to be an elderly man whoes family is living in America. Although revealing that the war is over and that Blue City has already been defeated and having a sentimental conversation, Distephano still murders the old man as it was still his job. Issac manages to find and kill Marko which practically ends the war, however when they are returning back home out of the Battlefield he is murdered by Diablus who slashes his throat and claims the reward for killing Marko. Izzy later finds Issac's body and pieces togeather what Diablus did, she then tells Flanders who beats up Diablus and throws him over the Blue City Wall. The book ends with Blue City being defeated when their government falls and their stronghold ruined. Blue City is closed off behind a giant wall with the rest of the Battlefield still acting as the bridge between England and America. Both Countries decide to become one great Country and rename them selves Hawcross. However in a meeting between Microft and Peter, Microft reveals that he is making use of the Technology that the Owvers left behind and refusing to give it to the rest of Hawcross, making Washington D.C. a fuuristic city now naming themselves Hawcross Central, thus resulting in himself and Peter becoming partial enemies. The Starving Bloodlust Set some time after the events of Psychodom!, Chucky is now on leave from the army and recieving therapy sessions. Suffering from post traumatic stress, Chucky is adviced to go out and revisit places from his past. Hitting the road, Chucky is drawn to hsi old home located in Crime Central which has now been over run by Gangs. Finding his old home abandoned and in ruins, Chucky decides to visit his oldest friend Paulie Swift who was also a member of the Juggernaut Battallion. Chucky finds Paulie alone in his house and learns that Paulie has been cooperating with a the Tahmm Gang who are trying to liberate Crime Central of their rivals; the Starving Gang. However when the Starving Gang learnt of this they abducted Paulie's wife and two children. Chucky tries several failed attempts to get Paulie's family back but is thwarted on every step. During his return home Chucky meets and becomes romantically involved with a woman named Lisa Robson who decides to help aid him and Paulie. Eventually the trio team up with the Tahmm Gang where they learn that the Starving Gang are far more dangerous than they have believed. It is revealed that Starving is a cult led by Joseph Cotton, a deranged mutant with psychic abilities who has been using his gangs to kidnap and murder in the name of their God and that this has been going on for hundreds of years behind closed doors. Chucky and Lisa defy the Tahmm's orders to wait to attack and infiltrate Tahmm's base. This leads to Chucky being captured and tortured for information by Cotton. Being rescued by Lisa, the two try to escape but Lisa is captured. Chucky is found by Paulie who takes him back to Tahmm. Being forced into action, Chucky joins the Tahmm Gang in an all out street war against Starving. Chucky manages to infiltrate his way back into the Base where he dispatches of many of Starving's high members. Finally he rescues Lisa and kills Cotton who curses Cotton before he dies. Paulie finds and rescues his family and thanks Chucky for saving the day. With Starving defeated, Crime Central is restored to it's former self with the Tahmm Gang watching over it. Chucky leaves with Lisa but are ambushed by some Starving members who drive their car off a bridge. Chucky kills them and takes Lisa to the hospital. While she is being attended to, Chucky decides that living with him would cause Lisa to be in constant danger so he allects to leave her there. Lisa then watches from the window as Chucky drives off in a taxi. Prisoner 16 Set Two Years Later from the events of The Starving Bloodlust and Rex Lincoln is now back working in the military and has been stationed in the Amazon Rainforrest working as a Security Officer at a Government Research Facility. Rex, Stewie Swanson and several other military soldiers are stationed there to protect the scientists situated there as well as oversee the arrival of a secret cargo. Head of the lab is Dr. Franklin Braff who is assigned to oversee an examination on the cargo's contents. The Government deliver the cargo which is a large steel crate labelled "Prisoner 16" along with a Rex Lincoln; a Senior Science Advisor who immediatley takes a disliking to both Franklin and Rex and orders that no one is to tamper with the crate and refuses Franklin's orders to aid in the examination. Over time, another Security Guard; Stewie Swanson tampers with the crate and begins to slowly slip into madness, attempting to kill all the staff members at the Lab but is locked inside a cell by Rex. Franklin becomes curious and attempts to see what exactly is in the crate only to hear horrible voices in his head ordering him to free it. He is stopped by Rex who knocks him out. When he awakens he tells Rex that the thing inside the crate has some sort of hypnotic power. Turning on Chucky, Franklin and Rex try to find out the truth but are nearly killed when Chucky pulls a gun on them and uses gas to render them both unconcious. They wake up outside the Labs deep in the rainforrest where they are persued by Manta Beasts. After being rescued by several other of teh Lab's staff, they learn that Stewie has tricked a fellow Security Guard into opening the crate causing whatever was inside to kill the Guard. Now trying to find the "Prisoner", Rex is nearly killed by one of the Scientists when he also hears voices. Failling to kill Rex; the scientist is suddenly attacked by a giant creature which begins to rip to shreds. Escaping the monster, Franklin makes Chucky reveal that the Crate was containing a Genetic Experiment dubbed Prisoner 16 that was in hybernation but became active when Stewie tampered with it's crate. The rest of the survivors decide to protect their thoughts from Prisoner 16's mind control. Franklin and Rex make sure that Chucky is put on watch with two guards making sure he doesn't try and prevent the Prisoner from being harmed. The Creature however makes the two guards murder Chucky and free Stwie from his cell. With only Franklin, Rex and one scientist still sane, they decide to take to the Jungle and lead their persuers into the Manta Beasts. The Plan works until Prisoner 16 appears and begins killing the Beasts and controlling them to kill each other. Finally Franklin and Rex manage to trap the ebats back in it's crate. Before Stewie is able to kill them however he is shot dead by Government Soldiers now arriving to colelct the Prisoner. Now back in America, the Prisoner has been handed over to the Government where they are planning on using the Creature for Military Weapons but first plan on killing it and recreating it's blood for breeding. The Plan goes awry when the Prisoner learns of their plans and makes the Government Doctors kill each other before his execution. He escapes out of the hospital and begins tracking TANK General Wes Maguire whos is being driven through New York City. The Prisoner uses his powers to force drivers to ram Maguire's Car to catch up. Meanwhile Franklin and Rex are giving their statement to TANK in their Headquarters when they learn that the Prisoner has escaped from the Science Expo in New York and rush to the streets to kill it. After hunting it through the streets they find it on Golden Gate Bridge where Franklin is injured when the Prisoner throws a car at him. He leaves Rex to persue the creature on his own. Rex chases after the Prisoner who is carrying Maguire as his hostage through into the sewers where he engages it in battle. While escaping with Maguire, it is revealed that he is actually the Prisoner's Father. Getting him to saftey, Rex demands Maguire to explain. Maguire reveals he purposley allowed his Son to be the subject of a dangerous Prototype Formula as he always hated his son and hoped it would make him better. The Prisoner catches up with them and personally executes his father before making it clear he now targets everyone as his father and begins forcing civillians to kill one another. Rex finally manages to lure the Prisoner on to a rooftop where he tricks the Prisoner... The Government cover up the incident and claim it to be an escaped Lion from the Zoo. Rex and Franklin are awarded for their valary and sworn to secracy. Dead Men Walking When a Superhuman War Veteran returns from an 80 Battle with an Army of Hostile Creatures; he finds his home has changed. "The Hornet" is ordered to forget about his duty and simply fit in with the rest of former collegues. Becoming frustrated with Hawcross, the Hornet plans to take back Hawcross and return it to what it once was, commanding his fellow Superbeings to come out of retirement and aid his cause or they will be killed along with anyone who gets in his way. The Hawcross Government assign Rex Lincoln to find and kill the Hornet before he can cause any more damage, teaming up with his old friend, Paulie Swift and Secret Agent, Abbi Worthington who seeks revenge on Hornet for the death of her Family. Togeather, the three hunt down the Superhuman and his fast rising army to save Hawcross from destruction. Dark Days Rex Lincoln is assigned to protect the Primeminister and his family as they travel to a small Castle in the middle of nowhere to bargain for his kidnapped Daughter. The Criminals seem willing to hand over the girl in order for money until the leader recognizes Rex as someone who has wronged him in the past. In a fit of rage, the criminals let loose a Toxic Chemical that infects members of both parties, leading Rex to fight for his life in order to stop the infection leaving the Castle. Things take a turn for the worse however, when a chase leads Rex straight into the nearby Town leading to a mass Viral Epidemic, the Government closing off the condemmed Town and all it's inhabitants trapped inside. Teaming up with whoever he can find, Rex must stay alive in a world gone mad. Blue City After the events of Dark Days, Rex Lincoln has been stranded in the horrific world of Blue City. Being tricked by the Righters, Rex is led into a trap, travelling across the deserts of the City where he encounters Gangs, Monsters and Criminals who want nothing but to kill him. Keeping Our Sins Evacuate Blackrood High Evacuate the Riot Island Witches Falls Blade House Resort Horrorwing Vile Creeping Legion's End Babylon Vermin Dead Man's Justice